The least automated portion of the film processing industry traditionally has been the packaging of individual orders of prints and film in envelopes to be returned to the customers. Various mechanisms have been developed to sort prints and film into individual orders. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,770 entitled PROCESSOR'S METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PACKING PHOTOGRAPHS, issued to Arlen J. Erickson and Leonard H. Tall and assigned to CX Processing Laboratories, Inc., a mechanism is shown in which prints and cut film are loaded into collection compartments which are then dumped into a section of a carrier stock strip. The loaded section of carrier stock is subsequently torn along perforations from the strip by chain means. The sections are then hand inserted into a packaging envelope. This method and apparatus is not very efficient as it still requires hand loading of the prints and film into a packaging envelope.